The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0058’.
‘CIFZ0058’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium (1.75 inch) sized purple decorative flowers, a compact sized plant with round mound habit and a natural season response in early September.
‘CIFZ0058’ originated from cross in November 2008 in Tenjo, Columbia. The female parent was the red colored variety ‘Zanmufive’, U.S. Pat. No. 19,791, commercially known as ‘Five Alarm’.
Compared to the female parent, ‘CIFZ0058’ has:                1) Similar flower type that is smaller in size with purple flower color not red like ‘Five Alarm’        2) Natural season response is a couple days faster and blackcloth response is similar to ‘Five Alarm’        3) Similar plant height but less plant width and rounder plant habit than ‘Five Alarm’        
The male parent was the unpatented purple coloured selection from own breeding ‘04-M277’.
Compared to the male parent, ‘CIFZ0058’ has:                1) Similar flower size and flower color with less disc florets than the male parent        2) Similar natural season and blackcloth response as the male parent        3) Similar plant height and plant habit as the male parent        4) Longer lasting flowers than the male parent        
The resultant seed was sown in June 2013 in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0058’ was accomplished when stem tip vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection, this initial selection took place in Oct. 2, 2013 in Monroeville, N.J.